Tease
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: IchixRenxIchi Ichigo just confessed his undenying love to Renji, but Renji just keeps teasing... Lemon oneshot, IchiRen RenIchi Rated M for....sexiness. :D ENJOY! Reviews are sugar, and I need lots!


"What?"

Ichigo tried to hide his blush by looking away, but Renji saw it. Ichigo had that same look on his face, the one where he knows his pride is running full speed down an endless dark alley and he was never going to catch up with it.

"Kurosaki?" Renji said, a slow and knowing smirk appearing on his face. "What did you just say?"

Ichigo finally looked back at Renji, now glaring at the redhead.

"You know what I said!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji shrugged, his temper not exactly at a high point right then. He turned and began to walk away. His smirk grew for a moment as Ichigo caught his arm, but it disappeared as soon as he turned around.

"Wait." Ichigo's face had softened. "Are you really going to make me say it again?"

"Yes." Renji said flatly.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine."

His face scrunched up he looked shamefully at the ground. "Renji…" Ichigo took a deep breath. "I love you."

Renji's smirk was right back in place.

But there was a long, drawn out silence. Ichigo continued to stare at the ground and Renji continued to stare at Ichigo. It wasn't the slightest bit awkward for Renji but Ichigo could feel the discomfited atmosphere thickening.

"Renji…" Ichigo repeated, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

Renji's smirk was still in place.

"No." He said.

Ichigo pushed at the fukitaichou's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'no?'" Ichigo demanded. "I just fucking confessed my love to you and you're not going to even reply!"

"Hmmm…" Renji pretended to think. "Yes."

Ichigo turned away, storming off in the general direction of his room.

Renji sighed and flashstepped after him.

He reached him right as Ichigo walked through his door. Renji slammed the door shut with Ichigo's back against it. The orange haired Shinigami gasped in surprise as Abarai's lips were mere centimeters away from his.

"You want a response?" Renji whispered. "Take this one."

Renji closed the distance between their anxious faces. When their lips touched, it seemed like the whole world faded away and there was just nothing left anymore.

Ichigo moaned and turned his head to the side, opening his mouth just enough for his tongue to snake out and lick Renji's lower lip. Renji complied, opening his lips as well.

When their tongues clashed, a fire burst through them that was beyond comprehension. Renji felt Ichigo melt between him and the door, clutching the red-heads' kimono desperately.

"Renji." Ichigo pulled away, making Renji wonder what he'd done wrong.

Ichigo's eyes looked different, though. Lit with a flame that Renji didn't recognize. He suddenly realized Ichigo had just untied his obi. Renji suddenly felt exposed as Ichigo pushed his kimono off his shoulders.

Renji wanted revenge for that move. He hastily pulled Ichigo's t-shirt over his head, running his hands along his tan skin and down to the seam of his pants. Ichigo moaned as Renji pressed his hand against the bulge in his pants.

"Uggh, Renji." Ichigo breathed, turning his head to the side.

"Hmm?" Renji kissed the hollow of Ichigo's neck as he slowly unbuttoned his pants.

"Quit teasing…" Ichigo pleaded.

"Who said I was teasing?" Renji asked, pushing Ichigo's pants and boxers down at the same time.

Ichigo watched in awe as the redhead knelt down in front of Ichigo, a devious smile on his lips. Renji worked his tongue down Ichigo's torso, and lower. Ichigo moaned as Renji licked his sensitive skin, burying his hands in Renji's hair and causing the band tying it up to break.

Ichigo glanced down at him as Renji's mouth closed around him. He looked so beautiful with his red locks hanging in his face.

Ichigo moaned when Renji sucked, even a little, and louder when he got rougher.

"Oh, God." Ichigo muttered, glad that no one except him was home.

Renji moaned against Ichigo's member, making the younger shutter. Renji pushed on Ichigo's hips and took him deeper into his mouth, carefully relaxing his throat and making little sounds that created the _perfect _friction for Ichigo. Ichigo choked, unable to breath as he thrust into Renji's mouth.

"Renji…please…" Ichigo breathed. "I'm about to…"

Renji pulled away from Ichigo then, making him groan in displeasure.

Renji trailed his hands up Ichigo's body until he got to his forearms, and pulled him down to kneel on the floor with him. Renji worked his fingers up Ichigo's sculpted chest and into the Substitute Shinigami's hair. Ichigo looked at him curiously for a moment, and then he touched Renji's cheek softly as well. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and leaned into kiss him.

Ichigo pressed himself against him, unable to contain himself. He whimpered as Renji pushed him back and down on the floor. His back impacted with the cold floor, sending chills through his whole body, and down to a place that was being a little neglected at that moment.

Ichigo groaned against Renji's lips, and the older smirked, pressing his crotch against the others, making Ichigo break away from the kiss with a gasp.

"Tease." Ichigo accused.

"Am I neglecting you, Ichigo?" Renji whispered against the soft skin of Ichigo's neck, making him shiver again. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo didn't notice as Renji sucked on his fingers as he kissed the orange haired boys neck, therefore, he was surprised when they pressed against his entrance. Ichigo moaned as he suddenly realized what was happening. He clutched Renji's shoulders, gasping for air at the sensation.

Renji smirked against Ichigo's skin as he pushed two fingers deeper and deeper, until he finally pushed a third one in. Ichigo purred beneath him.

"Renji…" Ichigo whimpered. "Now?"

"Patience." Renji chuckled.

He positioned himself over Ichigo, making the younger sweat with anticipation. Ichigo bit his lip as he watched Renji's eyes look into his. He just kept staring into them, and suddenly Renji was fully inside him and a thick wave of pain flew through his body like fire. He cried out, his nails digging into Renji's shoulders.

"Shhh…" Renji whispered, sucking on Ichigo's earlobe lightly.

Ichigo felt himself tearing up, but he refused to cry. He buried his face in Renji's neck as he caught his breath.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo murmered. "Move."

Renji sighed, lifting himself up on his forearms so he could look at Ichigo. He slowly pulled out and in, watching as Ichigo's expression changed. Ichigo bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed as that pain suddenly flashed into pure pleasure.

"Mmm…" He purred, then set his mouth. "Faster!"

Renji chuckled, but obeyed willingly.

Ichigo groaned, grasping Renji's hips as he suddenly got five times faster. He cried out Renji's name, making the red head's eyes roll back in his head with pleasure as he drove harder inside Ichigo.

Ichigo muttered words incomprehensible by Renji, but Renji enjoyed hearing them all the same. He loved that, with every thrust, he was driving Ichigo insane.

He was, in fact, surprised, when Ichigo rolled over to claim the top. He quickened the pace even more than Renji had, astonishing him. Renji reached up and tangled his fingers in Ichigo's hair as Ichigo ran his hands across Renji's tattooed chest.

"Mmm!" Renji felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge, as did Ichigo, he found it near impossible to keep from moaning out Ichigo's name in the heat.

Ichigo fell first, releasing all over Renji's abs. That tightening of the muscles around his member was all Renji needed before spilling his seed inside Ichigo. Ichigo moaned one last time before collapsing on top of Renji.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Renji?" Ichigo muttered.

"Mmm?" Renji hummed.

"Does this mean you love me, too?" Ichigo asked.

Renji chuckled and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Of course I love you."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki marched into the room. All at once, their jaws dropped at the two lovers tangled together on the floor.

"Oh…my…God." Rukia's wide eyes were blank until she ran, screaming out of the room. "I'm telling Nii-sama!"

"No, wait!" Renji called, but gave up as Ichigo wasn't moving off of him. "Shit…"

"Holy shit, you two." Rangiku muttered, slowly beginning to giggle.

The giggles were small at first, and then they got louder and more consistent. And suddenly she was on the floor, rolling around laughing.

"RED AND ORANGE MAKE MUSTARD!" She yelled before crawling out of the room. "Wait 'til Ikkaku hears about this one!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Renji tried to go after her, but Ichigo wouldn't move.

"I've just had sex with you and you're still going after the over-sized boobs?" Ichigo glared at him.

"Of course not." Renji whined. "But she's going to ruin my reputation-"

Ichigo reached down to where Renji had pulled out of him, squeezing his still sensitive manhood. Renji groaned, his head falling back.

"What was that?" Ichigo smirked.

"Screw it." Renji muttered before kissing Ichigo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Comments: **_

_**I'm just trying to get back in the mood of Bleach writing. I've been on a somewhat hiatus for long enough and miss writing! This won't be my last fic, I promise. And Dear My Love lovers, the sequel will make you smile! **_

_**REQUESTS ARE STILL WELCOME**_

_**But it might take a while, because I'm loaded with them right now. :D **_

_**Domo arigato gozaimass. (-_-)**_


End file.
